User talk:LordBiro/Archive/Build icons
Icons for build templates Hi there! Not sure if you've seen any of the talk at Build talk:Main Page/redesign templates. I have some initial drafts of the templates up; but now I'm in need of several icons (thirteen of them). I'm not sure if you have the time; but if you do, could you take a quick look? I could try - but I have no decent software for icon work. I can create some simple icons, but they'll most deffinitely need reworked. For the icons, I envision something like this. All icons will be the same size (smaller than current skill icons, as more will be on a single line - maybe 50x50, although readability if too small is another concern), and consist of two rows of text. The top row on all of them will say either "PvE" or "PvP". The second row will be the build-type (ie: RA, TA, Farming, etc - I have a table at that page listing them all, although some may need tweaking as they would be redundant "PvE - Farming" or "PvP - RA" are fine - but "PvP - PvP Team" and "PvP - PvP" need some re-phrasing). Additionally, the background on the PvP icons would be one color, while the backgrounds on the PvE icons would be a second color. The border should be a darker shade of the icon color. I think the color coding will help users quickly spot if the build is even for a game-type they play (ie: PvE-ers can ignore builds tagged with the PvP color icons, and vice-versa); which is part of why I chose to use icons for this - but also because a missing icon helps give a visual queue in case the user keyed an invalid code in the template. To limit confusion, I would rather keep them unique new icons. I doubt an image is needed in them, just the text content within the icon. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:04, 8 January 2007 (CST) :Update: Last night I uploaded some icons. They're not perfect, but they're the best I can do with the limited tools that I have available to me. If you have time, I would love your expert improvements to them; but it's not critical and I fully understand if your limited time makes this a very low priority for you. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:49, 9 January 2007 (CST) :: Sorry to jump in. I took a look at your idea, and I was in the middle of designing card art for a forum-based game, so I applied a template to it. :: I can touch it up if you wish (shading's screwed up since my monitor's burned out & at 90% darkness). Thoughts? ::image:PvP-AB.jpg Craw 11:07, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::Looks okay to me, although the border seems obscured by it. Go ahead and post it on the proposals's talk page, and see how others feel about it. --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:51, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::::I'll post my replies to this on the talk page :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 06:06, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::::I saw your reply, and responded over there. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:41, 10 January 2007 (CST)